User blog:XdrakeYONKO/chapter 707 prediction (XDY)
Cover: why am I saving this old lady Page 1: Bellamy looks at his feet and smiles Bellamy: I use to think numbers gave me power Dagama: you sound to cocky boys kill this son of a bitch 10 gladiators: yes sir The 10 gladiators charge at Bellamy with swords and axes Bellamy looks up then disappears reappearing behind the gladiators Bellamy: '''HAHAHAHA to slow '''The gladiators all hit the ground and coughing up blood Page 2: Tank Lepanto: my men ILL KILL YOU HYENA!!! Bellamy: hmmmm your next fine bring it on Tank lepanto wraps a chain round bellamys waist TL: '''got you now '''bellamys arm turns black and his legs turn into springs Bellamy: '''do you now '''Bellamy disappears sending TL flying Bellamy: '''where the hell do you think your going '''Bellamy grabs the chain and pulls TL back towards him at high speed a spring appears on his Busoshoku Haki infused arm Bellamy: '''your gona kill me you got that the wrong way round !!!SPRING BRAKE!!! '''Bellamy punches TL in the face with his BH infused arm sending a shockwave through the colosseum Page 3: announcer: unbelievable Bellamy has smashed the skull of the commander of the Prodence army the crowd goes crazy Bellamy: who's next HAHAHA ' on the sunny' nami chopper and momonosuke all have sceared looks on there faces brook: '''who's that '''A dark figure walks out of the door Nami: '''DD-D-D-DD-D-D-D doflamingo '''Doflamingo: hey kids would you mind coming with me fufufufu Page 4: Momonosuke: ahhhhh Momonosuke starts going crazy doflamingo: would you shut up adults are talking doflamingo releases a burst of haki knocking Momonosuke out doflamingo: that's better doflamingo walks over and sits on the swing on the sunnys deck nami: what the hell do you want doflamingo: like I said I want you to come with me nami: no way in hell doflamingo puts his hand forward, chopper starts walking towards doflamingo Chopper: '''ahhhh what's happening I can't stop nammmi help me (starts crying) '''page 5: nami: '''what the hell are you doing to him '''doflamingo: if I just told you that would ruin the game fufufu doflamingo starts making chopper walk towards the edge of the ship doflamingo: '''maybe he feels like a swim '''nami: stop we will come with you just leave him alone doflamingo stops controlling chopper, chopper runs over to nami crying nami: I don't get it if you as strong as everyone says why not just kill us doflamingo: because that would be to merciful Page 6: CC transfer team law: alright there gone ussop: what the hell are CP0 doing here robin: '''who knows but we don't want to find out '''law and the rest stand in front of the iron bridge ussop: '''do we really have to cross I mean ive caught my I can't cross a bridge disease '''law: ill deal with the fish law walks out on to the bridge 6 shadows fly through the air and land on the bridge Page 7: law: '''room '''all the fish fly at high speed towards law law cuts the fish up with his nodachi law: '''there not dangerous in small amounts now get on the bridge '''ussop: n-n-no way IM gettin... huh what's that the sea around the area starts to turn black law: '''hurry up and get on '''ussop robin and CC all get on the bridge all of a sudden the bridge lifts into the air Law: tact Beneath them are thousands of blood thirsty fighting fish ussop looking at the swam robin: '''we should just be glade none of us were torn to pieces '''ussop: '''robin don't say such scary things '''law: we're here Page 8: back at the arena Bellamy: '''alright king lets see how strong you are '''all the kings men lay unconscious or dead around him and dagama dagama: '''huf huf you barsted ill never let you touch my king '''Bellamy stands on the back of dagamas head pushing his face into the ground bellamys leg turns into a spring Bellamy: '''worry about yourself first spring shock '''the ground starts to shake bellamys spring releases sending dagama through the arena floor into the water Elizabello: I WILL DEFEAT YOU PIRATE SCUM Bellamy: '''why are you yelling '''Page 9: elizabello grabs TL's chain mace and infuses it with BH haki swinging it at Bellamy elizabello: YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE HAKI AHHAHAHAHAH NOW DIE SCUM bellamys hand turns black and his arm turns into a spring Bellamy: '''spring brake '''bellamys arm disappears (in a similar way to luffy in gear second) deflecting the mace elizabello: '''WHAT HOW IS YOUR HAKI STRONGER THEN MINE '''Bellamy appears in front of the king grabbing his arms and putting his feet on the kings stomach Bellamy: '''your finished '''bellamys legs turn into springs Bellamy: '''time for an earthquake '''bellamys legs start rapidly smashing the kings stomach elizabello: '''AHHHHHHH '''Bellamy jumps back leaving the king covered and spewing blood Bellamy: '''hahahahaha '''Page 10: bartolomeo: '''took your time hyena '''Bellamy looks around all the other gladiators are dead or unconscious bartolomeo is covered from head to toe in blood bartolomeo: just you and me left the crowd favorite and the skurge of the colosseum (bartolomeo licks the blood off his lips) Bellamy: '''(taking his glasses off) ive heard of you bartolomeo the cannibal your quite skill with haki '''bartolomeo: '''haki is just essential my real passion is burning the flesh from my enemies that's why I want the mera mera no mi '''Bellamy: hahaha your just as psycho as well bartolomeo: '''enough talking lets just fucken fight '''Bellamy: took the words right out of my mouth Page 11: back of the colosseum luffy: he's different then before cavendish: you know the hyena? luffy: we fought once cavendish: '''hmmm then why are you still here unless you won '''luffy: I beat him with one punch luffy walks off cavendish: one punch but the only one to do that to Bellamy was..... Straw hat cavendish starts to grow angry cavendish: get your ass back here MONKEY D LUFFY luffy has a shocked look his face Page 12: gladiator: '''cavendish you idiot like we said before his names lucy not luffy '''the changing room starts laughing at cavendish luffy keeps walking cavendish: '''mark my words straw hat I will kill you '''The changing room starts shaking sai: '''they've started '''Rebecca: '''there both so strong like monsters '''Announcer: now this is why we come to the colosseum colosseum arena bartolomeo and Bellamy are both puffing heavily and bleeding bartolomeo: your powerful join my crew Bellamy: hmmm your not to bad yourself and I will only join one crew the greatest crew THE DONQUIXOTE PIRATES!!!! the crowd goes crazy page 13: on the marine ship Marine: '''all the preparations are ready '''fujitora: good now we wait for them then we can get started the end Category:Blog posts